


Lucid Dreams

by shehadtheword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe, Angst, Coma, Fluff, Future!Akaashi, Happy ending...maybe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Trauma, but don't get your hopes up, don't be surprised if i add mcd, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehadtheword/pseuds/shehadtheword
Summary: Finals week is just around the corner, and who better to help Bokuto study than Akaashi?However, an unexpected encounter with a familiar face changes the dynamic of Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship. Bokuto falls for an older man, leaving Akaashi alone, bitter and jealous.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Salutations!
> 
> I am so excited for this fic! It's going to be a bumpy ride, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it!  
> Don't let the fluff fool you - there's going to be a hefty amount of angst!

It started as a typical day.

It was a brisk Monday morning in the middle of January. Bokuto liked to get up early most mornings and go for a short jog, firing up his muscles for the long day of schoolwork and volleyball practice ahead. On this particular morning, Bokuto rolled over and smashed the snooze button to stop the ever-constant blaring of his alarm clock and pulled the covers over his head.

It was still dark and cold in his room, and the comfort and warmth from his bed quickly lulled him back to sleep.

Bokuto was startled awake by a knocking on his bedroom door. He could hear his sister yelling to get up, or he would be late for school. He rubbed the heels of his palms over his tired face. Volleyball had ended almost two weeks ago now. He still couldn’t believe it; it was almost surreal.

They had been so close to winning Nationals, just one point away, but he couldn’t pull it off. At the last second, he couldn’t break through the three-man block. His jump was short, and it felt as if weights had been strapped to the bottom of Boktuo’s feet, and the power behind his spike was mediocre at best.

The young Ace typically welcomed a challenge and looked at it as an opportunity to test his abilities. Though, during their last set, Bokuto had felt almost completely overwhelmed. Of course, he blamed himself for their defeat, and it weighed heavy on his conscience, despite his teammates encouraging him that it was not his fault. Their praises fell on deaf ears. Bokuto was not only Fukurodani’s captain but their Ace. It was up to him to make the impossible possible, it was his job to push through any block, to spike every ball, but this time he fell short.

Bokuto knew that his team would support him through anything, even his melodramatic mood swings. Don’t get him wrong - he was forever grateful to them and wouldn’t be here without their unwavering support. This time, it was all on him. Not only did he let them down, but he also let himself down. He needed to push himself, to do better, to be better.

At the beginning of Nationals, he had made a promise to himself that he was going to win it all. Game after game, slaughtering the competition, he truly believed that he could win.

And suddenly, it was all over. Bokuto had met the end of his high school volleyball career. The pro league was just around the corner - however, Bokuto just needed to make it through the last few weeks of high school…

Not even having time for a quick shower, Bokuto dressed and slicked his hair back, and raced down the hall into the kitchen. He snagged a bagel off the counter for an easy on the go breakfast and grabbed the bento his mother set out for his lunch.

The commute to school was a short walk from his home, but since learning that Akaashi took the train, Bokuto would take a detour to meet him at the station in the mornings. Akaashi had told him time and time again that Bokuto didn’t have to go out of his way to wait for him, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t know what it was, but Bokuto liked to be around Akaashi, more so than most.

If you asked Bokuto about his sexuality, he would just shrug off the question. To be honest, he had never really given the subject much thought. His main goal was playing volleyball throughout his school years - he didn’t give himself much time to do anything else (especially school work). Bokuto could never really picture himself in a relationship, mostly because, at the time, it didn’t appeal to him. His mind and heart have always been committed to playing volleyball.

Bokuto was a healthy young man with quite an...appetite - male or female, it didn’t matter to him. Although he always did find Akaashi to be more attractive than most. What this meant, Bokuto had no clue.

Speaking of, Bokuto watched Akaashi walk out of the train station and excitedly waved him over.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a tight, warm embrace, not even noticing Akaashi go stiff.

Finals were coming up, and Akaashi had agreed to help tutor Bokuto. Now that volleyball season has ended, and practices for next year wouldn’t start until the spring, they had more free time after class.

Being his senior, it didn’t bother Bokuto that Akaashi, a grade below him, helped him study. Not only was Akaashi an incredibly talented setter, but his test scores were even more outstanding.

Bokuto yawned and adjusted his school bag on his shoulder, “I was up late last night trying to finish my trig homework,” he whined.

Akaashi raised a brow and gave Bokuto a once over, “You do look tired.” Akaashi raised a hand, not even thinking twice, before fixing a few stray strands of hair.

A blush crept up Bokuto’s neck and fanned over his cheeks. He quickly turned his head, hoping Akaashi wouldn’t see, embarrassed at how such a harmless action flustered him.

Bokuto outstretched his arms over his head, falling in step naturally with Akaashi as they headed to school, “I have a good feeling about today, Akaashi!”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah! Somethin’ good is gonna happen today. I can feel it.”

Akaashi chuckled but nodded in agreement.

“Have you given much thought about after high school?”

Bokuto smiled wide, “Tryouts start in the spring!” He was excited. It has only been a short time since he played volleyball last, but he already missed it. Volleyball was his life, it was his passion, and Bokuto just wasn’t the same without it.

“Akaashi! You should stay after school and toss me a few sets! I don’t want to get rusty.”

Akaashi smiled softly at Bokuto and shook his head, admiring his drive, “Have you forgotten already, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed, and he realized that Akaashi was tutoring him after school. He threw his head back and laughed, “Ah, damn! What would I do without you, Akaashi!”

Akaashi, noticing that Bokuto had not paid attention to the crosswalk, was about to walk into oncoming traffic, grabbed him by the back of his blazer and pulled him back on the sidewalk. Car horns blaring at the pair as they sped past them.

“In the hospital, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi let out a shaky breath, “You would be in the hospital.”

Bokuto slung an arm over Akaashi’s shoulder’s, this time, walking across the street with the guidance of the crosswalk signal, “I’d be lost without ya’!”

Not even in the face of death could waver his mood. Today was going to be a good day. Bokuto was sure of it.


	2. Fateful Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi agree to meet at the library after school to help Bokuto study for his exams. Before Akaashi arrives, Bokuto runs into a mysterious man. Everything about this stranger is familiar, from his looks to even the sound of his voice. But, Bokuto can't recall ever meeting this man before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy. I'm just trying to butter you all up before I rip your hearts out.

Bokuto couldn’t focus during any of his morning classes. He gnawed on the tip of his thumb and absentmindedly stared out of the open window. For some reason, he just couldn’t get the thought of something happening today. Call it what you want, a gut feeling, or whatever, but he just  _ knew _ that something was going to happen, and he had a good feeling about it.

The bell for lunch rang, and Bokuto quickly tossed his belongings into his school bag and hurried out of the classroom door. 

Bokuto usually ate lunch with Akaashi. Third and second-year students had different lunch hours  — however, Bokuto’s lunch was conveniently at the same time as Akaashi’s free period. Akaashi would study as Bokuto ate and chatted away about his day so far, and today wasn’t any different.

“Agshiii,” Bokuto whined, his mouth full of pork and rice. Akaashi scrunched his nose at the unpleasant sight.

“Bokuto-san, please. Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he scolded. Bokuto huffed, knowing Akaashi was right, and swallowed the large gulp of food.

“Akaasshhii!” Bokuto whined again. “I don’t understand why I need to pass trig to play volleyball! It doesn’t make any sense!”

Akaashi sighed and shook his head, “Bokuto-san since you’re not going to college, you at least need a high school education. And for that, you need to pass trig.”

Bokuto pouted and folded his arms over the desk, burying his face into his crossed arms. He couldn’t wait until school was over  —  It was eating him alive. The thought of ever applying for and attending a college never crossed his mind. 

The only reason he  _ would _ ever even consider going to college would be for volleyball, but Bokuto was a top-ranked Ace in the entire nation of Japan at a high school level. He’s had scouts looking at him since middle school. Not to be conceited, and not to discredit college players, but Bokuto’s play skill was on a whole other level. He was too talented. 

Well, okay, he was incredible when he wasn’t trying to play through one of his moods.

Bokuto, now, was a changed man! 

He wasn’t going to allow small inconveniences to change his mood or affect his playstyle. He couldn’t, especially now that he was entering the big leagues, or he was trying to, at least. He had gotten a few calls from scouts for teams in the lower division leagues, but Bokuto was aiming for the top! He wouldn’t settle for less, and thankfully open tryouts were being held for a team he’s had his sights on.

Bokuto rested his chin on his folded arms and watched Akaashi. He was nose deep in a book Bokuto was sure it was full of words he couldn’t even pronounce. 

“Akaashi…”

He hummed in response, not even lifting his head to acknowledge Bokuto.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto pouted, this time speaking a little louder to gain Akaashi’s attention.

Cobalt eyes slowly rose to meet his large, golden curious orbs, “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“Do you plan on sticking with volleyball?”

“After high school?”

Bokuto nodded. Akaashi scrunched his nose and titled his head to the side as he thought about his answer. If Bokuto could have it his way, he would always have Akaashi set for him. They were like a well-oiled machine. Akaashi knew what Bokuto was thinking even before he knew himself!

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“I think you’re a great setter, Akaashi. The best.” 

A soft smile spread across Akaashi’s face, “Thank you, Bokuto-san. But I don’t think I’m on par with someone like Miya-san or Kageyama.”

Bokuto pouted and buried his face back into his arms. That wasn’t what he had wanted to hear. Bokuto knew that Akaashi had other dreams and aspirations outside of volleyball, but he wanted Akaashi to follow him into the pro league. 

It was selfish of him, but having Akaashi with him was important. For the past few years, Bokuto can’t explain the gravitational pull Akaashi had on him  — He just knew that the knowing of not having Akaashi around for much longer didn’t feel great.

Okay, he was making it seem like Akaashi was going to be gone forever. Still, with Bokuto graduating soon and Akaashi having another year of high school left, he knew that they weren’t going to be able to see much of each other. 

Bokuto didn’t know how his life was going to change after high school. It scared him, the unknown. He would never admit that. Everyone knew Bokuto as the loud, obnoxious, overzealous guy — which he was, but he had his own insecurities as well. 

Somehow, being with Akaashi made all of those feelings go away.

Akaashi closed his book and sat back straight in his chair, “Bokuto-san, I can assure you that any team you play for, the setter will be more than amazing.”

“I think the past few years, I’ve catered to your playstyle exclusively. Which hasn’t been fair to our teammates, but that’s my fault.”

Bokuto peeked up at Akaashi as he continued.

“You know, the first time I ever saw you play, Bokuto-san, it was mesmerizing.” Akaashi smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek, and desperately avoided eye contact with Bokuto.

Bokuto perked right up at the praise Akaashi offered and wiggled his eyebrows. “Go on,” he encouraged. 

Akaashi laughed nervously, “When I was touring Fukurodani as a candidate school, I think watching your practice match wavered my decision. I like volleyball — truly I do, but if I didn’t take the chance to play with someone like you, I think I would have regretted it.”

Akaashi still wouldn’t look at Bokuto and absentmindedly fiddled with the corners of his book.

Bokuto didn’t know what to make of Akaashi’s confession. A fluttering sensation like butterflies erupted in his chest. 

“It won’t ever matter who sets for you, Bokuto-san. It’s not the setter that makes you great — _ y _ _ ou’re _ great.”

A wild blush flared across Bokuto’s cheeks. Now he was sure he would be a dead man without Akaashi. 

Before Bokuto could respond, the bell signaling the end of his lunch and Akaashi’s free period rang.

Akaashi stood quickly, grabbing his book off of the desk, “I’ll meet you at the downtown library after school.” 

Wide-eyed and silent, Bokuto nodded in agreement and watched Akaashi hustle out of the classroom. 

* * *

Bokuto had the most dumbfounded, goofy grin plastered across his face throughout the remainder of the day. He still felt disheartened that Akaashi didn’t want to further his volleyball career. He was mainly upset that he would be spending less time with Akaashi, but his confession of admiration towards Bokuto left his mind buzzing. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Bokuto to receive such praise from his peers  — he thrives off of it, which made him feel good that his hard work was recognized. Bokuto is even guilty for fishing compliments from Akaashi because they meant more to him for some reason.

It made his heart swell with pride that someone he admires thinks so highly of him.

Out of fear of putting him in a bad mood, Bokuto’s teammates would just shrug off his bad plays and partially blame themselves, even if the mistake was solely on Bokuto. When Bokuto’s emo phase got out of hand, his teammates would ignore him, and his coaches would threaten to bench him  — Which were just empty threats, they never did. Akaashi didn’t ignore him. Akaashi never tiptoed around Bokuto.

Sure, Akaashi’s constructive criticism would leave a bad taste in Bokuto’s mouth, making him feel like dirt, like a lousy ace, and utterly useless by throwing him into a fetal position of curdling depression, but Akaashi also knew just what to say to put Bokuto back on his feet and come back into the game — giving his all and trailblazing through the rest of the match, leaving their opponents in the dust.

When the pair first met during Akaashi’s first year attending Fukurodani, Bokuto prioritized becoming a part of his life — he didn’t give Akaashi much choice. 

Bokuto’s mood is driven solely by his emotions (well, not so much anymore, because he’s a changed man!), but Akaashi put up with his moods and tantrums more willingly than others. He went out of his way to help Bokuto through his moods. He went out of his way to help Bokuto by learning what set him off and what he could do to keep Bokuto’s mind on track for the remainder of their practices or games.

It amazed Bokuto how in tune Akaashi was with his emotions. It felt good knowing how much of a capable, reliable support system he had with Akaashi.

Bokuto was soon pulled out of his daydream as the last bell rang for the day and raced to the library to meet Akaashi.

* * *

Bokuto jogged the whole way to the library and burst through the doors, panting heavily. The sudden loud intrusion earned him a stern ‘ _ shh _ ’ from the librarian sitting at the front desk. Bokuto bowed respectfully, he didn’t mean for his arrival to be so enthusiastic, but he was excited to  study for his trig final see Akaashi.

His eyes scanned the tables that littered an open area of the library, searching for Akaashi, though it seemed as if he hadn’t arrived yet. 

Bokuto walked up to the front desk to check-in but had hardly noticed and almost bumped into someone leaning over the desk. 

He quietly mumbled a ‘sorry’ before the figure that stood in front of him turned around. Bokuto’s jaw dropped. His brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes raked over the lean form of the man. He was tall, about Bokuto’s height, with wispy raven hair and a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses that sat high on the bridge of his nose. His features were soft, his complexion flawless, and he dressed in nice clothes.

He was the most beautiful man Bokuto had ever seen. 

Their eyes met, and the strangers’ eyes went wide as he was just as shocked as Bokuto ,  but his expressions softened, and the power behind this man's gaze made Bokuto feel like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. The stranger smiled softly at Bokuto, and he thought he’d combust on sight.

“I’m sorry, Bo-” he caught himself. “I apologize. You were trying to sign in.” He pointed at the check-in book open on the desk.

His voice was soft, and Bokuto was taken back at how familiar it sounded. Bokuto felt like his feet were glued to the floor. He made no move to walk to the desk even though this man had been so gracious to move to the side. He couldn’t stop staring. Bokuto knew it was rude, but he just couldn’t help it —he was in awe of this stranger.

The man tilted his head to the side and again smiled at Bokuto—it made him go weak in the knees. 

“You’re quieter than I remember,” he muttered to himself, his eyes trailing over Bokuto.

Bokuto had heard what the man had said, and it sent shivers down his spine. He tried to rack his brain to see if he had met this man somewhere before, but he couldn’t set a time or place. Bokuto  _ must _ have known this man. Surely he would have remembered meeting a man that looked like  _ that _ .

His hand shot out before he could even process what he was doing, “B-Bokuto.” He stuttered, his name flying out of his mouth.

The stranger accepted his hand, “Keiji.”

His touch was like butter as his hand glided over Bokuto’s. Gooseflesh pricked over the skin of his arm, and his breath hitched as they shook.  _ Keiji, Keiji, Keiji _ —Bokuto repeated the name in his head like a mantra. Keiji...is that a common name? He had never met another person with that name other than...

Before Bokuto could piece together the mystery of this stranger, the door to the library rang as someone entered, snapping Bokuto out of this entrapment mystery man seemed to have on him.

Akaashi stepped through the threshold, his eyes darting back between Bokuto and the other man. He raised a brow — Bokuto has more of a dumbfounded look on his face than usual, “Have you signed in yet, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto shook his head, and he still couldn’t formulate a proper sentence. Akaashi rolled his eyes and took the initiative, stepping past the man and signing in for the both of them. Grabbing Bokuto by the sleeve of his school blazer, Akaashi bowed at the stranger, excusing the two of them before walking towards the direction of an empty study table. As Akaashi dragged Bokuto, he stumbled behind Akaashi, looking behind them at  _ Keiji _ still standing at the front desk waving the pair off.

“Did you know that man, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, his tone dry. Akaashi slipped his school bag from his shoulder and pulled out a chair before taking a seat.

Bokuto, finally looking at Akaashi, shook his head. “No. I don’t think so, at least.” 

Bokuto slumped into a seat next to Akaashi, looking back at the front desk and seeing no sign of Keiji. Maybe he left. Bokuto crossed his fingers that he would be back — He wanted to see him again. Next time he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“Bokuto-san.”

He turned his head to look at Akaashi, who was looking back at him, annoyed. “Sorry, Akaashi. I just —That man, didn’t he look familiar to you?”

Akaashi shook his head, “I didn’t get a good look at his face.”

“It seems as though he’s left now,” Akaashi pointed out, “Are you ready to focus now?”

“Yeah, Yeah. Sorry, Akaashi.”

Bokuto spread his very disorganized math notes over the desk. Akaashi shook his head and took a deep breath before he tried to sort through the mass of horribly written notes and doodles. When Akaashi finally separated junk from actual legible notes, he read over the material that Bokuto had written down.

“You see here,” Akaashi pointed to an equation scribbled on the paper, “The work you did was right, but it looks like you just copied the equation wrong.”

Bokuto nodded and watched as Akaashi rightfully copied the same problem from his textbook. Bokuto was mesmerized by Akaashi’s hands. The skin was like porcelain, and his long fingers delicately held the pen as he wrote. His handwriting was near perfect and put Bokuto’s chicken scratch to shame. Bokuto nearly missed Akaashi’s instructions to try the next problem himself — it was as if the motion of Akaashi’s hand hypnotized him.

He got it wrong.

Akaashi is incredibly patient with him, which Bokuto is thankful for. If he asked, Akaashi would go over each problem as many times as he needed — which, let’s be honest, was a handful of times. Bokuto just didn’t get it, and how close Akaashi sat next to him and the feather-light brush of his hand when he would reach across Bokuto to show him where he went wrong in the equation was distracting. 

Bokuto was distracted throughout their entire study session. Between Akaashi sitting so close to Bokuto that he could smell the lavender shampoo he uses, to continually look over his shoulder to see if he could spot Keiji. He didn’t know how, but he managed to score a 40 on the practice quiz Akaashi had him take — which was barely passing. All considering, Bokuto was amazed he could even pull that off.

“I think we’re done for the day, Bokuto-san. Did you want to meet here again tomorrow after class?” 

“Yes!” He blurted out a bit too enthusiastically. Bokuto didn’t want to study, but he was eager to see Keiji again. He was hopeful that this library was somewhere that he frequented, and the possibility of running into him again excited Bokuto.

Akaashi looked a bit taken back from his outburst but brushed it off. 

“Did you want to walk to the train station together?” A soft pink blushed erupted over Akaashi’s cheeks.

Bokuto’s smile grew wide, “You betcha, Akaashi!”

The shock of the cool evening air made Akaashi shiver as the pair walked out of the library. Bokuto took notice and draped his blazer over Akaashi’s shoulders. “You can’t catch a cold, Akaashi! Who’s gonna help me study?”

Akaashi pulled the jacket closer around his body to shield him from the frigid air, “Well, since your goal was to barley pass, I’d say we could skip these tutor sessions.”

Bokuto belted out a laugh and slapped Akaashi on the back, causing him to jolt forward, “Ah come on, Akaashi! I was only jokin’. Plus, I like hangin’ out with ya!”

“Come on, Bokuto-san, it’s getting late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I'm really hoping to get to the angst soon. Probably around chp 5 is when I'm going to hurt you. Until then, enjoy the fluff! Well...okay, Akaashi is gonna hurt a bit before that but....it's fiiiiine.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! I'd love to hear your thoughts and assumptions thus far!
> 
> -Brooke  
> [@xxxplosionboy](https://twitter.com/xxxplosionboy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear your thought's about how this story is going to progress!
> 
> -Brooke  
> [@xxxplosionboy](https://twitter.com/xxxplosionboy)


End file.
